Survey 'R' Us Prank Phone Calls!
by Sonnet Writer
Summary: Spongebob thinks Squidward likes Sandy and makes a big deal out of it. Now, Patrick thought of togean idea to see if they were REALLY ther! By doing PRANK PHONE CALLS! (Patrick's smart moment! *Trumpet blows* R/R plz! 8 reviews for the first capter and i'


Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob. If I do, then run around in circles and scream like a maniac. ::some people start to run around in circles and scream:: ::stare::

My first Spongebob story! WEEE! I'm sugar high! I got this idea from when my good friend and I were going to call some of our classmates if they know about my good friend and her crush. We were both sugar high a little. ^^;;

*~*

In the Krusty Krab, a pink starfish entered through the doors.

"Spongebob!" he called loudly. Suddenly, he was pulled behind a table.

"SSSHHH!!!" the person that pulled him said. The starfish looked next to him and saw his best friend, Spongebob Squarepants.

"SSSHHH!!!" Spongebob repeated. "I'm spying on Squidward and Sandy!" Patrick just looked confused at him. 

"What for?" Patrick asked. 

"Well," Spongebob started as Patrick and Spongebob popped their heads above the table, but not enough for Squidward and Sandy to see. "I think Squidward is acting nice to Sandy because he likes her." Spongebob explained. 

"Oooh…" Patrick said in a rather dumb-ish way. "Squidward and Sandy, kissing in a tree! C-I-S-U-" Spongebob interrupted him by saying SSSHHH again. Meanwhile,

"Hello, welcome to the Krusty Krab. How may I help you?" Squidward asked in his usual dull voice.

"Howdy, Squidward!" Sandy greeted in a joyful western accent. "I'd like a Krabby Patty!" Squidward turned around and looked through the window to see if Spongebob was there. But it seemed to be empty.

"SPONGEBOB!!!" he yelled. Sandy put her palms over her ears while Squidward yelled.

"Ya had to scream so loud like a coyote on a hill howlin' at the moon on a hot night in August?" Sandy said. Squidward just mumbled under his breath "Will you stop with the comparisons?" Spongebob came with Patrick at his side. They both had big, wide, and goofy grins. Sandy raised one eyebrow while Spongebob and Patrick giggled insanely. 

"Hi, Squidward. Hi, Sandy." Spongebob said in a singsong voice. "So, what did you want me for?"

"You need to make a patty for the comparison-making-Texan-squirrel here." Squidward said. Sandy glared at him. The odd pair giggled insanely again and Spongebob went inside the kitchen to make a Krabby Patty. A few moments later…Spongebob had clicked on the dingy bell. 

"Here you go, Squidward!" Spongebob said. Squidward took the plate and stared at the patty. The whole thing was heart-shaped! EVEN THE PICKLES! On top of the bun, there was an imprint that said (in a heart with an arrow going through it) "Squidward + Sandy.

"SPONGEBOB!" Squidward yelled. "I demand to know what you did to this patty!" 

"You know that yellow and blue make green, right?" Spongebob asked. Squidward nodded in frustration, not knowing what to do with him. "Well, it's sort of is like how you and Sandy make a really cute couple." 

"What, say that again?" Squidward said, not hearing the last part because he was too busy mentally screaming. Spongebob bit his tongue from not laughing so hard.

"Nothing!" he said, taking back that Krabby Patty. "Maybe we'll make these on Valentine's Day!" Spongebob made another Krabby Patty (which was normal shaped) and handed it to Squidward. Squidward gave the patty to Sandy.

"Thank you, I've been waitin' here for so long like waitin' for a snail to cross a hot day in the des-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just eat it!" Squidward said, getting sick of the metaphors. Sandy glared at him again and went to a table to eat. Squidward sighed and rubbed his temples with his two tentacles. 

"Why did I even move to this neighborhood?" Squidward muttered to himself. 

Later that day, Patrick entered Spongebob's house and saw him on the phone.

"Hey, mister! Is your refrigerator running?" Spongebob said to the phone. A garbled voice spoke back. "Well, you better go catch it!" Spongebob hung up and laughed hysterically.

"Hiya, Spongebob!" Patrick said, interrupting Spongebob's laugh. Spongebob turned around and saw Patrick.

"Hi!" he greeted back. 

"What are you doing?" Patrick asked. Spongebob laughed so hard that he was on the floor, clutching his stomach. _What's so funny about me?!_ Patrick thought. Patrick was thinking that Spongebob was insulting him. 

"I'm making prank phone calls!" Spongebob replied, suddenly standing up.

"Ooh…" Patrick said. "What's a prank phone call?" 

"A prank phone call is when you make a phone call that tricks people!" Spongebob explained, still smiling about the last one he made. Patrick was busy drooling and didn't hear what he said. 

"Wha?" he asked, STILL drooling. Spongebob needed to repeat it again. But Patrick still didn't listen because he was saying to himself, 

"Squidward and Sandy, kissing in a tree…K-I-C-D…blah, blah, blah, blah blah."

"OH! OH! Why don't we make a call to everyone in Bikini Bottom to ask what they know about Squidward and Sandy's relationship?" Patrick suddenly said, running out of breath (and one of the smartest ideas he had in this whole story). Spongebob looked very delighted.

"Great idea, Pat! And I just came up with the right words! OK, Pat, write this down so I can read from it." Spongebob said. Patrick took out a notebook and a pencil. Spongebob then cleared his throat.

"HI! My name is Kim Kimble," Spongebob said in a high-pitched, ecstatic voice. "And you have just been chosen to do our survey from Survey 'R' Us! Now, if you answer this simple question, you will get one free dollar in your mailbox tomorrow! The question is: What do you know about the loove vibe between Squidward Tentacles and Sandy Cheeks? Say your answer after the beep. BEEEEEEEP. (Insert answer here) Thank you for answering! Good-bye, y'all!" Spongebob faced the happy face Patrick with his tongue sticking out. 

"Did you get that?" he asked in his normal voice. Patrick nodded and showed him. It was a poor drawing of Spongebob and Patrick in glove world. 

"Isn't it a masterpiece?" Patrick asked proudly. Spongebob sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to use that good ol' memory!" Spongebob said, pointing to his head. He turned to the phone. He picked it up and dialed 555-5552. It rang two times, then-

"Hello?" said a voice. It was Mrs. Puff! "Puff speaking, how may I help you?" Spongebob repeated that whole message he thought up with until after the BEEEEEEEP part.

"Well," Mrs. Puff started. "I heard there was a rumor that Squidward gave Sandy a bouquet of roses for Valentine's Day. But that was just a rumor. But it might've been TRUE. But it was a rumor-"

Guy with strange French accent: 3 hours later…

"But it was a ru-"

"Thank you for answering. For the long time you wasted, you won't receive a dollar. Instead, we'll give you an award for wasting my time. I need to make other calls, Hun." Spongebob hung up and slouched in his chair that he was sitting in. Patrick was busy snoring, sleeping, and drooling on the couch.

"Hey, Pat?" Spongebob said. Patrick woke up and stopped drooling.

"Wha? Huh?" Patrick said puzzled.

"Let's call another person." Spongebob said and dialed a random number on the telephone.

*~*

HAH! CLIFFIE! XD 


End file.
